Commoditization of liquid crystal display devices has progressed as a result of recent technological innovation. Higher value-added products are being required and have still been actively developed.
As added value of the liquid crystal display devices, a reduction in power consumption has attracted attention for the purpose of extending operation time of a mobile device or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the structure of a display device whose power consumption is reduced by reducing the frequency of writing signals (also referred to as “refresh”) for the same image in the case of continuously displaying the same image (still image).
The refresh operation needs to be performed such that a change of an image caused by the refresh operation is not distinguished by users. The frequency of refresh operations is referred to as a refresh rate.